Gods of a New World
by Mistress Nika
Summary: In a world of magic where no one is what they seem, the five gboys must do what they do best save the world. 1x2 3x4 DISCONTINUED


**Title:** Gods of a New World  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG  
**Couples:** 1x2 3x4  
**Warnings:** crossover into an AU, shounen-ai, violence, language  
**Summary:** In a world of magic where no one is what they seem, the five g-boys must do what they do best; save the world.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing.

The royal palace was alive with commotion. Eight beaten and battered soldiers had arrived almost six days ago with the urgent report that Astadal had fallen. Astadal, despite it's remote location, was a large and thriving city. It held it's own army of almost two thousand soldiers and was protected by a massive stone wall. It was as much a fortress as it was a center of trade and recreation for the nobles. Yet it had taken less than an hour to bring the city crashing to it's knees with only a handful of very lucky people escaping alive. Of those handful, a third died along the road to Vanadia of their injuries. Only one hundred and fifty-three people survived to tell the tale of their home's destruction.

For the Queen of Vanadia, this was a personal blow. Astadal was her home as well. It was only upon her mother's death that she had moved to Vanadia to be with her father, the King. Never did she imagine the enemy would be so bold as to strike at such a target. Though it was close to the borders of her kingdom, it had so far been spared by the Outman raiders, everyone thought, because of it's defenses and position as the reigning queen's hometown. Apparently, this was not the case. With such a well fortified citadel falling so quickly, the queen was rethinking the enemy's strength.

The moment the refugees had arrived, the queen had dispatched a legion of her famous Dragon Knights to free the city. Most questioned the use of the Dragon Knights, the most powerful force at her disposal, however she wasn't taking any chances. She had sent common soldiers foolishly to their deaths before at the hands of the Outman and had no wish to risk more. Only the Dragon Knights had so far been successful in battle against them, cutting through their ranks with practiced ease.

This morning a rider had come in with a message from Commander Eratu who was overseeing the retaking of Astadal. This was why she now sat at the head of the table in her war room listening to battle hardened soldiers argue amongst themselves like children. Almost half an hour into the meeting and she had not yet uttered a word. This was her way. Listen to all the facts and viewpoints before making any decisions. However, she had not heard one word so far that would help her on that path.

"I tell you, they're not men at all! They're demons from Xandume!"

"Here! The general is right!"

"They have to be men, you idiot! When we cut them, their blood flows red!"

"You would know this, Kaiser, if you had faced them yourself!"

"Are you insinuating that I am soft?"

"No, general. I am insinuating that you are a woman!"

"_ENOUGH!_" the queen cried, pounding her fists down onto the table in anger. "I have listened to enough of your pathetic bickering! If you gentlemen hadn't noticed, we have a situation on our hands and this is not helping matters!"

At the woman's outburst, all eyes turned to her. Heads bowed and eyes averted, several apologies were muttered and those who had risen from their seats in anger retook them now. Their queen was normally a very calm and refined woman. When she had cause to yell, men instantly obeyed.

"Now," she began, her voice soft once again. "Let us review the facts. General?"

A grizzled old soldier dressed in slightly battered armor rose, his blood red cape falling about him. He nervously ran a gloved hand through his short brown curls before speaking. With an elegant half bow, he addressed the rather petite woman who commanded the room. "Your Majesty. The Second Dragon Knight Corps retook Astadal without any major problems. Two soldiers took minor injuries from Outman arrows and a dragon received a lance to leg, but the damage was minor in all cases. Most of the Outman troops had long since abandoned the city and only a few sentries and a smattering of soldiers remained. It seems they were not concerned with the city itself, but some target within it. Once they had acquired it, they left."

"And do we know what their target was, general?" the queen asked, gently steering the conversation away from damage statistics and to what she truly wanted to know.

"No, Queen. However, we can take a guess. One of the survivors of the initial attack was a priest in the Temple of Ramastra. His story indicates that upon breaching the wall, the Outman soldiers made directly for the temple, or rather what was under it."

"Under it?" The queen was very interested now. In all of her time as queen and as a frequent patron of the temple, she had never heard of anything underneath it. "Continue."

With another bow, he did as commanded. "According to the priest's accounts, the Temple of Ramastra, indeed the city itself, was built directly atop a dragon's den. For three hundred years, the priests of Ramastra held a kind of kinship with the dragons, protecting them, feeding them and keeping them safe. As you know, dragons are rare in this part of the world. Most are born and breed in captivity here in Vanadia for use by the Dragon Knights. Somehow the Outman discovered the location of the dragon den and sought to enslave the dragons for use in battle. Luckily, the dragons left the area around sixty years ago and have not returned since. All that was left in the den were broken eggs and a few trinkets here and there. If, as we suspect, their target was the dragons themselves, the assault on the city was in vain."

"My lord." A figure in dark robes knelt before a black throne cloaked in shadows, not daring to look up at the man sitting on it. "The prisoner."

A young man in tattered clothes was thrown roughly to the floor, his hands and legs bound in chains. His hair, once pulled back, now fell loosely in his face causing him to flip it over his shoulder in annoyance. His dark eyes held a smoldering fire as he stared arrogantly at the man sitting in shadow.

* * *

**_(A/N)_** More of a prologue to see if there's any interest than a real chapter. Only one OC was employed here. Three cannon characters just made their debut in this fic and one other was mentioned. Point them out and win a prize. ;) 


End file.
